


Delay of Plans

by bookwyrmling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Bitty, Oblivious Jack, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: Jack just wants to go grocery shopping with Bittle.





	Delay of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A while back gutsybitsies over on Tumblr asked anyone for Jack pining over Bitty going on a date, so I wrote this. Cross-posted from Tumblr.

“Hey, Bittle, I was going to the store and saw we were out of butter, did you want to come with?” Jack asked as he turned the corner and peeked into Bitty’s room, only to bump into Bitty who was running out.

“Oh, sorry, Jack, what was that?” he asked after stepping back and blinking.

“Um, sorry, just…store run?” he asked again, his hopes falling at the apologetic way Bitty bit at his lip.

“I’m sorry, I was meeting Casey at Annie’s, like…” he checked his phone, “…right now. I better text him and grab some of those cookies to apologize…”

Jack nodded and stepped aside so Bitty could start down the stairs. “Class project?” he asked curiously as he followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Um…date?” Bitty replied, instead, “Ransom and Holster have been chirping me all day about it in the group text.”

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket and flashed it at Bitty. “Battery’s dead,” he shrugged in embarrassment only for Bitty to roll his eyes and laugh as he finished throwing some cookies he had made earlier that day into a plastic bag.

“Jack Zimmermann, go charge your phone. And if you’re willing to wait until after dinner, I’m all for a Murder Run,” he said while slipping out of the kitchen and out of the Haus, “But, for now, I am very late for my date. Catch ya later, Jack!”

* * *

Not even five minutes later–five full minutes of Jack standing in the entryway and glaring in confusion out the open door and the empty sidewalk–Ransom and Holster pounded down the stairs and came to a screeching halt right behind Jack.

“Yo, Jack, Bitty already head out for his date?” they asked, peeking into the kitchen and out on the sidewalk.

“Uh, yeah…” Jack replied, tucking away the disappointment. Not everyone had to follow his schedule, he reminded himself, and Bitty had even offered an alternative.

“Perfect, we were going to follow him,” Holster said as he pushed past Jack and outside.

“Wanna come with?” Ransom offered with a grin.

“Guys, I’m pretty sure he’d prefer the privacy,” Jack replied with a frown and Holster widened his eyes and jutted his jaw at Ransom, who only rolled his eyes at Holster’s antics.

“We’re not gonna, like, crash it,” Ransom explained, “Just watch from a distance. Make sure the dude’s an okay guy. His facebook passed the test, but, like, anyone can pretend to be someone else on social media.”

Jack pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath in, thought carefully, and let a deep breath out. “Alright, fine,” he said, “But we walk by Annie’s; we don’t go in.” The last thing he wanted was to find Bitty with vomit covered shoes again or something. And it would help calm the anxiety that had started ever since Bitty had told him about the date, too…right?


End file.
